Winning Love
by JasMiaka
Summary: This is about Jin ling Kazuya and jun and Jun has to win Kazuya love and Jin has to win Ling or to me the title has nothing to do with the chapter sorry i'm bad at summeries but please R
1. Default Chapter

Hay I'm back with a new story!!! DC I don't own any of these characters! To all my fans I would like to say that this is going to be a good story. This story is about Tekken for the first time! Hope you like it hopefully. (Laughs) 

**********************************************************************************

Jin was walking to Ling's house when he saw that someone was following him. When he looked behind he saw his mother Jun. " What are you doing following me?!" Jin shouted. " Ummmm well I'm not I'm just going to meet this girlfriend of yours." She said calmly. " Fine!" he shouted again. At Ling's house they arrived. Ding,Dong. Ling opened the door and made a frown. " And who is this girl may I ask?" Ling said still frowning. " Well!" She still frowning. " Ummmmmm well this is Jun Kazama my mom." Jin said in a whisper. " Ohhhh well than hello and welcome." She said happily. " Hello." Jun said. " Ummmm lets go on our date while my mom talks with your mom." Jin said in a hurry. " OK!" She said

(At their date.)

" Hello how may we help you?" said the waitress. " Table for two please." Jin said calmly. After they ate they went to the Movie Theater to watch Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Instead of watching as always they kissed passionately. " So what do you want to do for the rest of the night." Ling asked. " I don't know." Jin answered. After the movie they went back to Ling's house forgetting that their parents were all there. 

(Back at Ling's house.)

When they got back the parents were still in the living room talking still. " Dad what are you doing here?" Jin asked. " Your mom called me and told me to come here." Kazuya said. Kazuya pulled Jin aside to talk to him. " So what's so interesting about her that you didn't like about the girl I picked Nina?" he asked. " Plus she's tough and isn't weak like that that girl." He also said almost shouting. " Well Nina was too aggressive and Ling is a little less aggressive and nice." Jin said. " FINE!!!" Kazuya said shouting. They walked back out to say something. " Ling and Jin will have a battle and if Ling wins I will accept her and if she doesn't win Jin shall leave and go with Nina!" Kazuya said smirking. " WHAT, WHY!" everyone said at once. " NO!" Jin said automatically. " They will not!" Jun said. " Let them be." She also said. " No the battle is today at noon!" Kazuya said and left.

**********************************************************************************

Hay how do you like it? This is my first Tekken story so please review! If you want to know what will happen and need at least 3 reviews for me to continue k. Please Please review ! I want to continue with this story. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Ch2 the fight the game

Hay all my fans thank u for reviewing and sorry for the long wait I've been getting flames from my other stories and vacations. So now I'm back and ready to write!

DC: I don't own any of these characters! Let's begin

*****************************************************************************

" Listen we can fight if we want or we can't!" Jin screamed. " No, the fight starts now!" his dad fired back. " Honey, Kazuya don't you know that last years tournament they almost tied?" Jun said. Kazuya was cooling down. " Really?" he asked. " YES!" everyone shouted. " Fine." He said. " oh, well the fight is still on!" he said not satisfied. " OK." Jun said . " But only for one match." She said. They all agreed. Jin and Ling entered the arena. They planned out something that all of the other people know about. The fight began with Ling running towards Jin. Jin dodges it and kicked her on her back. Ling got payback and did her famous phonics and Jin fell. Ling did her little cute wave at him and Jin got up. Jin was about to do his uppercut, but Ling moved and Jin fell again really hard. He layed there a long time. Ling thought of something and began to move back. Now Ling ran towards Jin who was still unconscious. She stepped on his back, but than he grabbed her leg and tripped her. " ENOUGH!" Jun said angry. " What!" Kazuya screamed. " They are equal in strength!" she said even angrier. " I guess so, but I'm still not satisfied with this girl. But I'll give her a chance because of you so let's go. Kazuya said walking away from the arena. Jun and kazuya went home while Jin spends the night at Ling's house so Jun could do something with her husband.

(At Jin's house.)

"Kazuya dinner's ready or more like snakes ready!" Jun called from her bedroom. Kazuya came in and couldn't believe his eyes. He went closer and closer to Jun until he reached her. " Ready for your dessert?" Jun asked laughing. " Yes I am." He said back.

( Ling's Room)

Ling was waiting for Jin to play a game on him. Jin entered her room. " OK now name five boys." She asked. " OK."

1Jin,2 kazuya,3 lee,4 law,5 &beak

1Ling, 2Jun, 3Nina,4 no one,5Michelle

1pool, 2 Bed,3 closet,4 no where,5 couch

1 bra, 2 shirt,3 pants, 4 nothing, 5 dress

1 licked,2 suck, 3 starr, 4 eat, 5 touch

1 boobs,2 butt, 3 upper hips, 4 eyes, 5 lips

" Well ok now let me read you the sentences." Ling said " Ok you took me to the pool took off my bra and licked my boobs. Your dad took your mom to the bed took off her shirt and sucked her butt. Lee took Nina to the closet took off her pants and starred at her upper hips. Law took no one to nowhere took nothing and ate no ones eyes. And Beak took Michelle to the couch took off her dress and touched her lips." Ling said blushing. Jin just starred at her.

*****************************************************************************

so what you think? And that game is called LEMON my friends made it up. What did Jin think of it and what will he do? What does jun have in her mind for them? to find out review!!!


	3. Love!

Hay all my fans! Sorry for a long wait I've been busy. I sure hope that you people liked the game Lemon! My friends and me always laugh at the sentences. 

DC I don't own any of these characters! Except for 2 of them that I made up. 

Well lets get started.

*****************************************************************************

" Well what do you think Jin? Wasn't that fun, well exciting? Come on answer me!" Xiaoyu asked. " Ummmmmm I thought that it was a little over mature. And I think we shouldn't try to do anything funny now." Jin said " Ohhhh I never meant it like that, I just thought it was fun." She said very sad. She was about to leave her own room, but Jin grabbed her arm. " Well than what did you have in mind?" Jin asked smiling. " I don't maybe something like this." Ling said as she kissed Jin passionately. When they finally let go Jin said, " Ohhhh you mean it like that?" Ling just nodded and kissed Jin again. They laid down on her bed still kissing. Then they….

(Jin's house) 

" What's the big surprise?" Kazuya asked " Come here and I'll tell you." Jun said happy. Kazuya approached her and waited. Jun went up to him and kissed full on the lips. " So this is the big surprise?" he asked. Jun just nodded and kissed her husband again. They leaned back to their bed and things started to get interesting.

" Wait Jin what are we doing?" Xiaoyu asked. " Donno but I want this." Jin said and started kissing her again. She leaned back on her bed and put her hands up Jin's shirt.

(I really really suck at these)

Jin started taking off Ling's nightgown. When Jin was done taking it off he just stared at her. Ling slightly blushed. "Doushita?" Jin asked. She just shook her head and took his hands and put them on her breast and said, " touch me…." Jin did as told and started touching and playing with breast. Soon after he bent his head and started licking and sucking her left breast. ' At least my parents are going to be gone for a week.' Ling thought. Ling started to tack off Jin's shirt and pants. She was having trouble with his pants so Jin took for her. Ling was amazed at what she saw and started rubbing Jin's cock. Ling could hear Jin's moans. After wards she started sucking on it. Jin was in heaven. Jin spattered cum all over Ling's mouth. Ling slid it all down her throat. Ling went back up to Jin's face and started kissing him again. Jin whispered something in her ear and Ling nodded. So Jin went to her clit and put his you know what in it and started humping her like crazy. Jin heard Ling cry and stopped. " Sorry sorry." He said. " Don't stop please." Ling said still closing her eyes. Jin smiled and continued on what he was doing. " More, more, more!" Ling shouted. Jin did what she wanted so he went faster and faster and harder and harder. Ling moaned louder and louder. Soon they both reached climax and Jin exploded in her. He fell down on the bed by Ling and was soon asleep. Ling also fell asleep by Jin. When Jin woke up he saw Ling by him and smiled. He kissed her and she woke up. She smiled and they hugged each other and fell back asleep…

*****************************************************************************

So what do you think? I really suck at these kinds of events but hope you liked it. The next chapter will be Jun's and Kazuya turn… I sure hope you liked it though. Please review and I hate to read Flames. Please no flames! WARNING! If I get more than 2 flames on any of my stories I'll stop writeing. But I'll still write because I love writeing I'll only stop if the comments are very bad or mean k see you!!! 


	4. Love can't go to far!

Hay sorry for taking so long I've been so busy! Well I promise that I'll make this chapter long. K

DC I don't own anyone of these characters!!!

****************************************************************

" You're going to like this dessert Kazuya!" Jun said excited. " should I be that happy?" Kazuya said out loud. Jun just laughed. Jun then crawled close to him and pulled him into their bed. Jun took off his jacket while he took off her shirt. They laid down on the bed to enjoy a night of excitement.

(AN: SHOULD I STOP THERE? NA IT'S GETTING TOO GOOD! HA HA HA)

Jun pulled Kazuya into a long deep kiss. " I love you." Jun whispered into his ear. He didn't do anything except kiss her a long time again. He started kissing down her neck and stopped at her breast and started licking her nipples and Jun started groaning loud. Now Kazuya started sucking her breast. This went on for 5 minutes. Kazuya went down to her you know what. Before he was able to come close to it Jun stopped him and went down to his ding-dong don and started licking it. Now Kazuya was pushing her head in more and now Jun was sucking his ding-dong. 

***************************************************************

"So Ling what did we just do?" Jin asked waking up in the middle of the night. So jumping is what he felt inside he said to her just to find out that she was still asleep. He just laughed and fell back to sleep. ' I wonder if she even heard me at all' Jin thought. ' I don't think he knows I heard him'. Ling laughed quietly. Ling went back to sleep and dreamed about that nights events.

Jun groaned very loud to the feel of Kazuya pushing into her. " More more more!!!" Jun screamed. Kazuya pushed harder and harder. He loved the feel of it so did Jun. " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jun screamed. Kazuya exploded inside of Jun and collapsed next to Jun. Jun opened her eyes and saw that Kazuya was asleep and went to sleep to.

*******************************************************************

(Ok that's it not I'm just kidding. Ha ha ha!)

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

The next day Jun woke up and remembered what happened last night. She looked to her side and there was Kazuya with one hand around her waist. Kazuya opened his eyes and saw that Jun wasn't there. Then he smelled something good in the air. When he got to the kitchen there was Jun cooking his and her favorite heart shape pancakes with honey syrup. Jun noticed him and walked to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He sat down and waited for her to sit down. When she sat down she said, " Ummmm I have something to tell you." She said. " ok what now?" he answered. " I just got a call from Lings parents and it seems that they got in a accident yesterday night." She said almost in a whisper. ' what are we going to tell Ling' Kazuya said in a whisper. 

At Ling's house Jin got downstairs to find Ling crying and his parents. " what are you guys doing here?" Jin asked. " Lings parents died." Jun said. Jin just stood there very very very stunned! " What happened to them?" he asked. " They got in a accident last night." Kazuya answered. Jin went to Ling and began holding her. " Where will she stay for the rest of her life." Jin asked. " Well she could stay with us if she wants or you could stay with her for a year until you guys go to collage." Jun said " We'll be in Florida on vacation." Kazuya added. " Yeah we'll be there so which one? Jun asked. Ling whispered something into Jin's ear. " I'll stay with her for a year until you guys come back." Jin said. " Are you guys sure about this we could take your guys with us." Jun said. " And you two could have your own sweet." Kazuya said. Ling nodded in agreement. " Will we be there a week until collage?" Ling asked. " Yes!" both parents said. " Ok then we'll go then." Jin said. They decided to leave in one week after the death barrel. 

After the death barrel they started packing the rest of their things and went to the airport.

The flight took about one whole day. When they arrived they woke up Ling. And they bought two convertables. They arrived at their sweets and went straight to bed. 

The next day Jin went to the beach and stood way far in the ocean. Ling woke up and saw Jin she went to him. " Don't get any any funny ideas!" Jin said. Ling just nodded and gave him a quick kiss and went to the kitchen at there sweet. " How are things seeti?" someone said behind Jin………………………………

Jin looked behind and found his mom with another girl. " Who's that?" Jin asked. "This is Ling's old friend Miharu." Jun said. " Well I think Ling will be happy to see her and still her best friend." Jin said not turning around. They both walked to Ling's and Jin's sweet and walked inside to surprise Ling. Ling saw both of them and grabbed Jin from her and said, " who's her?" Ling said like she never saw her before. Ling was shocking Jin. " L-I-nag s-he's Ma-hare-u." Jin said gasping. " Ling let go and stared at her long time best friend. " Miharu?" Ling asked. " Hay Ling-Ling." Miharu said smiling. 

************************************************************************

After that welcoming they all sat down for cookies and tea. Jin had a extra dish, an ice pack. " Sorry Jin." Ling said with her doggie face. " It-'s ok." Jin could barely get out. Ling and Miharu spoke a long time to catch up on things lots of things. While Jin sat and listened to them with the ice pack. Miharu told them which room she was in so they can come anytime they wanted. Ling had an idea to have a sleep over. Miharu agreed and went home to get all her clothes and night stuff. " I'm glad your back!" Ling shouted when Miharu left. And she waited for Miharu until she came back………………………………….. I hope she knows what was going to happen……….

************************************************************************

Well what do you think? And I'll give you a hint Miharu is not going to die! She's just going to do something during the sleep over! K well I sure hope you liked it please e-mail me back!!!!

I love the fans that give me reviews not flames! I STOP MY STORIES IF I GET FIVE FLAMEZ!!! For real k please review and remember no flames or no story k bye and hoped you liked it! **BYE BYE**


	5. Truth or Dare I never Lets dance

Hay sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy! Well lets get started with this story.

DC: I don't own any I repeat any of these characters.

I would like to thank Kotou-chan!!! All because of her/he I wanted to continue!!!

Lets start

****************************************************************

Ling was pre paring for dinner and waiting for Miharu. " I wonder whaere she is?" Ling thought. 1 hour later there was a door knock. Jin answered it and there was Miharu. " Hay Miharu. What took you so long dinner is ready." Jin said. " Oh I was just thinking and pre paring something." Miharu said. 

After dinner there was another door knock. Ling answered it and there was Michelle, Julia, Christy, Beak, Hworawang, and Eddy. " Hay guys what are you guys doing here?" Ling asked. " I invited them for the sleep over." Miharu said behind her. " woooo they could stay, but that loser has to go." Jin said pointing to Hworawang. " Well he's staying." Ling said. They all came in. " Lets play a game." Christy suggested. " Ok." They all said. " Tuth or Dare." Chrusty said grinning.

"Jin thruth or dare?" Christy asked.

"Dare." Was his answer.

"ok I dare you to kiss Hworawang." Christy said while everyone laughed.

"NO" was both of their answeres. 

"DO IT" was her answer.

And they did it and everyone just continued laughing

" I'm going to have night mares." Jin said. 

" Now Hworawang Truth or dare?" Jin asked

" Dare." He said. " I dare you to dress up in a skirt and bra and dance I'm a slave 4 u." Jin said laughing with the others. " but how will I get those clothes? Hworawang asked.   
" Ling" They all said exsept for Ling. 

He got dressed and the music started playing. 

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did ever think it be ok for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step inside the club. Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing is what I love. I'm a slave for I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it. can't get get whoooo can't get get ohhhh can't get get ohhhhh. I know I may quiet I may come off shy. Well I feel like dancing feel like talking when I see this guy. What's practical logical what the hell who cares ………..

The song was cut off.( AN don't like her she's a slut Britney spears is a slut it was just funny to put her song there.)

" Ok now Eddy truth or dare." Hworawang said after he took off the clothes and went back to his old ones. " Truth." He said coldly. " Who do you like?" he asked. " Christy." He said in a whisper. " Miharu trith or dare?" Eddy asked. " Dare." Was the answer. 

" I dare you to go outside naked a ask for a cup of suger next door." Eddy said grinning. " fine." Was the only reply.

Next door

" Hello can I please have a cup of suger?" Miharu asked. They just through the sugar out. 

Back at the sweet.

" ok now Julia, Truth or Dare?" Miharu asked. " Dare." Was her answer. " I dare you to kiss Hworawang." " ahhhhh her kiss hworawang that'll be the day." Jin said laughing. 

But they kissed. " ok like that is more then what we asked for." Ling said one hour later. They parted. " Ok now Michelle Truth or Dare." Julia asked. " Dare." Was her answer. " I dare you to do a lap dance on Beak." Julia said. " NO!" was her answer. " Ok but then you have to give me 5 bucks." " Fine." She whispered. 

" Beak truth or dare." Michelle asked. " Truth." He said. " is it true that you never liked Hworawang?" Michelle asked. " No, I did like Hworawang." Was all he said. 

1 hour later.

" Lets play a different game." Suggestured Cristy. " lets play I never." Cristy said.

" how do you play that?" Everyone asked. " well one of us has to saysomething they never done in their life and if someone already done that before they have to take a shot of club sota. k" Cristy announced. " yeah I think this will be lot's lot's and lot's of fun." Ling said. 

" First lets have a sing and dance compution. Boys vs. Girls." Cristy said. " ummm ok lets have Cristy and Eddy be the host and decide who wins." Jin said. 

(the Guys)

" so what song do you want to do?" Jin asked. " I know let's do stutter." Beak said. " I'll do the rap part." Jin said. " ok then it's settled "SETTER" is the song". Hworawang said.

(the girls)

" I know a song." Ling said. " ok what." they said " Lets do Baby." Ling said." " Great idea since we all know it." Julia said.

The compution

" we'll go first." the girls said 

" start it mistro." Michelle said.

__

Baby, baby I love you 

I got this jones for it in my bones

For a man who indeed took over my soul,

Understand I couldn't breathe if he ever said he will leave,

Get on my knees till they're bloody red,

Baby please

See I don't know if you get it yet,

Just don't know.

He like a lighter to my cigarette,

Watch me smoke,

I never knew another human life

Can have the power to take over mine.

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby __

I love when I hear ya name

Got me sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

See, I could never feel alone with you

In my life,

I gave up everything I own for you

Won't think twice,

Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized

Such a shame

I lose my thought when I look in your eyes

I know why

Because your kisses make my lips quiver

And that's real

And when you touch me my whole body shivers

I can feel

Now, I see how another life

You have the power to take over mine

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby __

I love when I hear ya name

Got me sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby __

I love when I hear ya name

Got me sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, I can't see my world

Living here on God's green earth,

You don't know what you've done to me,

I never thought I'd need you desperately,

It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you

But I don't cause I need you

And how I feel will remain the same

Cause you're my baby

Listen and when the world starts to stress me out

Where I run 

It's to you boy without a doubt

You're the one who keeps me sane and I can't complain

You're like a drug you relieve my pain

May seem strange

You're like the blood that flows through my vein

Keeps me alive and feeds my brain

Now this is how another human life

Could have the power to take mine

Cause you my…

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby __

I love when I hear ya name

Got me sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby __

I love when I hear ya name

Got me sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

The song faded.

" Well that was very, very, very good!" Cristy said smileing

" yeah well now it's the boys turn." Eddy said.

" yeah so lets start." Jin said.

__

My dear my dear my dear 

I know you very well and

Let me tell that I caught you

My dear my dear my dear

I know you very well and 

Let me tell you that I caught you 

Talk to me tell me where were 

You late last night You said

You where with your friends

Late last night but your lying

Cause you're stuttering now

Tell me where were you 

Late last night stop lying

To me cause it's ticking me

Off ticking ticking me off

I could tell your lying cause

Your not replying stutter

Stutter, stutter, stutter

My dear my dear my dear

I know you very well and

Let me tell you that you're

I caught, caught, caught you

And the song continued then faded.

" that was outstanding!" Eddy said clapping. All the girls were staring cause they took off their shirts.

" I think we'll talk about it for a minute." Cristy said. 

(one minute later)

" and our winner is the boys team." Cristy and Eddy said. " fine but now we have to play I never." Ling said unhappy.

" ok get the lemonade ready." Julia said. 

*****************************************************************************

Well that's the chapter!!! Hoped you liked it. this is one long chapter! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Some secrets will be revealed. And some of the guys will be steaming mad! I got I real great idea in mind and you people could give me some ideas too.

The next chapter will be very very very very very long. If I can. I worked on this chapter for two days. Oh and the songs are from Ashanti and Joe feat. Mystical.

Well hoped you liked it again!@#$%^&*( hay)

_JasMiaka_


	6. I never gone

Hay fans what's up!!! I'm sorry that it was so long wait! I've been pretty busy.

Dc: U don't own any of these characters!!! 

Well, lets get started and read my story.

******************************************************************

" Lemonade how about Vodka?" Cristy said. " hey is a great idea." Said Xiaoyu.

(30 minutes later.)

" Got the vodka!" Hworwang said. " Let's start the game!" Jin said.

" Ok Cristy you start." Xiaoyu said. " Ok I never….. French kiss a guy." She said blushing. Everyone drank a glass of vodka except for Cristy and Eddy. " Ok now my turn…I never have a guy see me in the shower." Miharu said. Julia and Michelle drank a glass of vodka while Hworwang and Beak clenched their fists. " Ok now my turn…I never did a lap dance on someone before." Julia said. " Ok well then I dare you to do a lap dance on Hworwang right now." Miharu smirked. " But I don't know how to do a lap dance?" Julia said easily. " Well then sit on his lap and kiss from his lips to his shoulder and then whisper things on his ear." Miharu said smiling. Julia did it in pleasure. " Ok now I never…went out the door and went to the next doors house butt naked." Ling said laughing with the others at Miharu who drank a glass. " Alright now I never in my whole life have a guy touch my bra." Michelle said blushing. Only Cristy and Xiaoyu drank a glass of vodka. Everyone except Jin and Eddy starred. " Ok now I never made a basketball shot in my whole life." Hworwang said blushing. " Wow Mr. Know it all has never made a shot in his whole life!" Jin said laughing. Everyone drank a glass except for Hworwang. " Ok now lets rest for a while and relax." Cristy said " Ok ummm Cristy you want to get some food?" Xiaoyu asked. " Sure Eddy you want to help me?" Cristy asked hopefully. " Sure why not." Eddy said. ( And you know how long they will be gone.)

( 3 hours later.) 

" They've been gone for a long time and I'm getting hungry." Julia whined. " Maybe they're getting it on." Miharu said raising her eyebrow. " You know what I think I'll go check on them. Hworwang want to come?" Julia asked. " Yeah we'll go with you." Michelle and Beak said. They left. " Great. We all know how long they're be gone." Miharu said. " Hay where are you two going!" Miharu screamed. " Ohhhh we're just going to our bedroom to change we'll be back." Xiaoyu said and left with Jin.

( 3 more hours later)

" Where are they." Miharu said. She left to go see where each of them are.

*****************************************************************************

Hay how do you like it? Sorry if it's short I was busy. Well anyway you know what Miharu is going to see now don't you? Ok stay tuned for the next chapter!!!

  



	7. Finding

****

Hey fans, I've been gone for a long time. Well now I'm back w/ the next chapter to Winning Love. Hope you like it because I might of lost my touch!!! Well here we go the next chapter to Winning Love. ENJOY!!!

DC: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Miharu started off her journey to look for the others in the kitchen, where Julia, Michelle, Hwoarang, and Beak was. Also Eddy and Christy was there.

Miharu walked in and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Julia moaning while she was rocking Hwoarang. " So this is what you call getting the food?" Miharu said smirking. Julia and Hwoarang looked up to see Miharu standing above them.

" Well…..umm…..well, we were getting the food but um….um….." Julia said but was cut off by loud moaning.

Miharu walked over to the pantry and opened the door. There was Beak sucking on Michelle's pussy. "So um… how's it coming with the food guys?" Miharu questioned them. 

" Oh hi Miharu…um what are you doing here? Michelle said looking up. "Oh nothing just looking for you guys." Miharu answered crossing her arms.

" Now tell me…… what the hell are you guys doing you said you were going to check up on Eddy and Christy. By the way where are they? Miharu asked. That was quickly answered by giggling at the corner. Miharu opened the lights and saw Christy humping Eddy. " You guys heard me and you still continue on your business and start giggling!" Miharu yelled.

" Do you know what did doesn't matter anymore, just get dressed and be in the living room in 30 minutes." " I'm gonna check on Xiaoyu and Jin." Miharu said that and left.

Upstairs 

Miharu heard music and opened the door to her best friends room.She quickly closed it and just listened to the music. It's was Christina Aguilera. She loved that song so she started singing and dancing.

( Get mine Get yours )

__

Baby you pretend that things ain't what that seem

Al this tension on titling just exactly what we should be

Baby I don't mind us bein' some kinda casual thing

Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take me all in, can you

Put your hands on my waistline

Want your skin up against mine

Move my hips to the baseline

Let me get mine you get yours

Hang a don't disturb sign ( Then Miharu looked down at the door knob and saw a don't disturb sign)

__

Put my back into a slow grind

Runnin' chills up and down my spin

Let me get mone you get yours

If you see mw with a man please understand that you can't question me

The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealously

If you can handle the fact what we have has got to be commitment free

Then we can keep this undercover lovin' commin' hidden underneath the sheets

Can you

Put your hands on my waistline 

Want your skin up against mine

Move my hips to the baseline

Let me get mine you get yours

Hang a please don't disturb sign

Put my back into a slow grind

Runnin' chills up and down my spine

Let me get mine you get yours

So come and freak my body we could get nasty naughty

All night a private party

Gotta hit that spot just right 

Work my like a 9 to 5

__

It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' 

Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'

Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5

The song ended and then Dirrty came on.

Miharu also loved that song and decided to wait for the song to end then interrupt what ever her best friend was doing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well I decided to end the chapter there. The next chapter will be when Miharu sees what Xiaoyu and Jin are doing. Hope you enjoyed it and please keep the flames low. Thanks and I promise the next chapter to be longer.

JasMiaka 


End file.
